


i'm the place you can come to

by YOONSONGHEE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, and jeonghan fancies him back, basically a crush, joshua fancies jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: In which Jeonghan sacrifices his well-deserved rest to help the cute boy next door (also known as his neighbour) deal with his ex.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Original Male Character(s), Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	i'm the place you can come to

Coming home from his classes feeling tired, cold and hungry, all Jeonghan wanted to do was eat food, drink tea and sleep for the rest of the week. As he entered the lift, he thanked the universe that he only had two lessons tomorrow in the afternoon as he wouldn’t be able to handle another full day again. The lift finally stopped on his floor and he sighed as he stroked his hands through his hair knowing he was so close to reaching his place and becoming dead to the world.

However, as he walked towards his flat, he heard screaming and arguing coming from his hallway making him stop as he peeked his head around the corner unwilling to step into an unnecessary mess.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw his neighbour standing in their doorway shouting at another guy who Jeonghan often saw around the area. Judging from their current argument, he didn’t think he would be seeing the guy anymore.

“Leave Sungwoon! Just go away so I don’t have to see your face again!”

“You’re being so dramatic! I told you that it was a mistake. Yet you want to break up?”

“Of course! Why would I want to stay in a relationship with a cheater?”

“Wow Jisoo,” the guy threw his head back and laughed before getting back into Jisoo’s face, alarming Jeonghan, “I missed it when you were a doormat and it was so easy for me to do what I wanted with you. Now, you won’t even listen to me when I try to explain myself.”

“I’m sick and tired of you treating me like shit,” Jisoo said with a defiant look in his eyes, “I stopped having feelings for you a long time ago Sungwoon but I’m telling you now because you were too self-centred to even notice!”

“Well maybe if you did as I said we wouldn’t be here!” Sungwoon slammed his hands against the doorway blocking Jisoo from closing the door, “Instead you wanted to be difficult about it so I went elsewhere.”

“God,” Jisoo scoffed and rolled his eyes, trying to hold back tears, “Fuck you Sungwoon.”

Sungwoon looked at Jisoo with a rage in his eyes and grabbed his waist, trying to force him into a kiss. Taken off guard, Jisoo had difficulty pushing his ex off him until somebody came up to them and pulled Sungwoon away from Jisoo and pushed him onto the floor outside.

“You heard the man, fuck off,” Jeonghan said looking down at Sungwoon with a smug look on his face.

Clutching his side, Sungwoon lifted himself from the floor and glared at Jeonghan before turning to Jisoo. 

“Have fun with your new boy toy.”

They stood there and watched Sungwoon walk down the hall, still clutching his side in pain, only turning away when he was out of sight.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jeonghan asked his neighbour who still looked shaken up, “I’m sorry for interfering but things looked tense.”

Jisoo was silent and for a moment Jeonghan thought that he had done something to offend him. However, he was shocked when instead of telling him to go away Jisoo broke out into sobs and latched onto Jeonghan’s body as he cried. At first, the older didn’t know how to react, but he soon wrapped his arms around the crying boy before moving them inside as he couldn’t reach his keys from his current position.

It took five minutes for Jisoo to stop crying, his sobs dying down into sniffles as he wiped at his face with the sleeves of his jumper, removing his body from Jeonghan’s. Looking around, Jeonghan saw a box of tissues on the table and took a few from the box and walked back over to Jisoo. He held onto the younger’s hands to stop him from rubbing at his face and softly dabbed at his face with the tissue.

“Don’t rub your face so aggressively,” Jeonghan commented softly, “it’ll only irritate your face.”

Jisoo nodded, sniffling again and taking another tissue to wipe his face. Throwing the tissues away, he turned to face Jeonghan again.

“Sorry, I know we’ve been neighbours for a while, but I don’t know your name.”

“It’s fine,” Jeonghan chuckled, holding out his hand, “Yoon Jeonghan.”

“Joshua Hong,” Jisoo said before shaking his head and correcting himself, “sorry, I mean Hong Jisoo.”

“That’s fine, I’m guessing you lived in America or somewhere?”

“America. By the way,” Jisoo clasped his hands together behind his back and turned his gaze to the floor, “thank you for helping me outside. It’s kind of embarrassing that I couldn’t even break up with my boyfriend without help.”

“It’s not embarrassing,” Jeonghan assured, rubbing Jisoo’s arm, “if anything your boyfriend should be embarrassed for having that much confidence after being a complete dickhead.”

“I guess,” Jisoo chuckled lightly, before looking down again and muttering, “but it’s really embarrassing to not only break down crying in front of someone you fancy but to also have a messy break up in front of him.”

Jeonghan nodded, before realising what Jisoo had admitted to.

“Wait, you fancy me?”

“Oh shit, did I say that out loud?” Jisoo looked up with wide eyes before letting out a nervous laugh stepping away from the older, “ignore that, oh god, I don’t know why my brain thinks it’s a good time to be thinking about my crush on you. That sounds so stupid, and you probably think I’m weird right?”

“No, I actually think you’re cute.”

“Exactly, who wouldn’t find me cute when I’ve been watching leave and enter your house in awe- wait did you say cute?”

Jeonghan giggled at Jisoo’s shocked face and his nervous antics overall before using his hand to brush at Jisoo’s hair.

“Well cuter now after all of that. Maybe even cute enough to take on a date.”

“Oh. Oh, wait are you asking me on a date?”

“Well you just broke up with your ex so it’s a bit inconsiderate isn’t it?”

“Officially, yes. But it feels like we broke up months ago, to be honest. Especially since he hasn’t been on my mind for the past three months, you have.”

“Well in that case,” Jeonghan stepped back and pulled his phone out of his pocket before handing it to Jisoo.

“Will you go on a date with me Joshua Hong?”

“I would love to Yoon Jeonghan.”


End file.
